The history of the crossbow, dating back to medieval times, is well known. It allows the archer to draw the bowstring before actual need, reducing motion that could be observed by an enemy or game, and shooting the arrow more accurately by not having the muscles under stress when the arrow is released. A crossbow is also more compact and therefore more concealable than a longbow.
Crossbow bowstrings require extensive pulling pressure to place the bowstring at its most rearward position, i.e., the “cocked” position where the bowstring is held by the bowstring latch; preparing the bow to accept the arrow. These pulling pressures on many crossbows currently on the market are from 150 pounds, suitable for medium game, up to 200 pounds for very large or dangerous game.
This required cocking effort is much greater than that of a traditional longbow or a compound bow, which are typically from 40 to 80 pounds; and extremely difficult for most persons. The crossbows' greater cocking pressures result from the shorter bow arms, which must be stiffer in order to propel an arrow with comparable velocities to those produced by longbows.
This cocking effort is beyond the ability of many persons, and in the case of the heaver pull bows, beyond the ability of most persons. Even if the strength of the individual is adequate, repeated drawing of the bowstring can result in injury. Therefore, cocking devices for crossbows are a necessity for most persons and desirable for all.
This invention, named “QWICK-COCK”, is a bowstring drawing device and related attach mechanisms. Although many cocking devices have been invented, most are complicated and time consuming to manufacture and operate. The exception is a rope device, simple, but of limited value, reducing the cocking effort by only about one-half.
Only two devices are commonly seen in sporting goods stores: rope and rotary. As mentioned above, the rope is of limited advantage, and the rotary is complicated compared to this invention, typically requiring 25 to 30 seconds to operate. This invention is simple and can be operated in 2 seconds or less. It places the center of the bowstring on the latch; a requirement for accuracy. Although existing devices generally also center the bowstring, much more time is required.
This invention permits fast uncocking. Uncocking is necessary because tension on the bow limbs cannot be maintained indefinitely without damage to the bow. Most bow warranties are usually voided by “dry-firing”; that is pulling the trigger without an arrow in place. If an arrow is not fired during a hunt, for example, most bow manufacturers recommend carrying a low quality arrow with a blunt point, called a fieldpoint, for firing into the ground or other backstop to uncock. This is usually not convenient, and under certain conditions, not safe. It also requires the archer to carry an extra arrow specifically for this purpose, and if he forgets, an expensive arrow must be sacrificed. Most existing cocking devices, and all presently available in stores, cannot be used to uncock. Some cocking devices that have been invented, but not commercially viable, do permit uncocking without damage to the bow, but require more time.